dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Yamamoto Mizuki
Perfil thumb|250px|Yamamoto Mizuki *'Nombre:' 山本美月 (やまもと みづき) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Yamamoto Mizuki *'Profesión:' Modelo y Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Fukuoka, Japón *'Estatura: ' 167cm *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Agencia:' INCENT GROUP Dramas *Lunch Gokon Tantei: Koi to Gurume to Nazotoki to (NTV, 2020) *Perfect World (Fuji TV, 2019) *Kokou no Mesu (WOWOW, 2019) *Les Miserables (Fuji TV, 2019) *Idaten (NHK, 2019) *Kono Manga ga Sugoi (TV Tokyo, 2018) *Gintama 2: Yonimo Kimyou na Gintama-chan (dTV, 2018) *Monte Cristo (Fuji TV, 2018) *Mayonaka no Super Car (NHK, 2018) *Keiji Yugami (Fuji TV, 2017) *Tokyo Alice (Amazon Prime, 2017) *Uso no Sensou (KTV, 2017) *Uchuu no Shigoto (宇宙の仕事) (Amazon Prime, 2016) *Basuke mo Koi mo, Shiteitai (Fuji TV, 2016) *HOPE (Fuji TV, 2016) *Criminologist Himura and Mystery Writer Arisugawa (NTV, 2016) *Hissatsu Shigotonin 2015 SP (TV Asahi, 2015) *Onmyoji (TV Asahi, 2015) *Koinaka (Fuji TV, 2015) *64 (NHK, 2015) *Kyo Kara Hitman (今日からヒットマン) (BeeTV, 2014) *Jigoku Sensei Nube (NTV, 2014) *Oyaji no Senaka (TBS, 2014) ep.2 *Aoihonoo (TV Tokyo, 2014) *Boku no Ita Jikan (Fuji TV, 2014) *Ando Lloyd～A.I. knows LOVE ?～ (TBS, 2013) *SUMMER NUDE (Fuji TV, 2013) *Doctor X ~ Gekai Daimon Michiko (TV Asahi, 2012) *Piece (NTV, 2012) ep.10-11 *THE QUIZ (NTV, 2012) as Arisato Hitomi *Shiawase ni Narou yo (Fuji TV, 2011) ep.6-7 Películas *Ito (2020) *The Fable (2019) *Yuuzai (2018) *Kyonen no Fuyu, Kimi to Wakare (2018) *N.Y. Maxman (2018) *Peach Girl (2017) *Bros. Maxman (2017) *Night's Tightrope (2016) *Sadako vs Kayako (2016) *Mr. Maxman (2015) *I am a Monk (2015) *Tokyo PR Woman (2015) *Oh Brother, Oh Sister! (2014) *Kinkyori Renai (2014) *Joshi zu (2014) *Kuro Shitsuji (2014) *Tokyo Nanmin (2014) *Daily Lives of High School Boys (2013) *Zekkyou Gakkyuu (2013) *The Kirishima Thing (2012) Teatro *'2014:' Kaidan Nise Sara Yashiki (怪談・にせ皿屋敷 舞台) Programas de TV *Kisumai Busaiku!? (Fuji TV, 2013) ep.2x27;3x19,54,87 *Woman On The Planet (NTV, 2012-2014) *Vs Arashi (Fuji TV, 2008) ep. 244, 388, 396 Anuncios *NIVEA (2019) *MIO Sparkling Sake (2019) *Coca Cola Japan GYORGIA (2018) *BIGLOBE mobile (2017) *Takara Holdings (2017) *Bandai Namco Games (2016) *NTT Solmare (2016) *Johnson & Johnson (2016) *Nissin Foods U.F.O. (2015) *GU (2015-2016) *SHIONOGI & CO (2014) *Kao Essential (2014) *PROTO CORP Goo (2013) *Sekisui House (2013) *CORONA CORPORATION (2013) *SANGETSU (2013) *DeNA (2012) *Ito En (2012-2013) *Oriental Land Tokyo DisneySea (2011) *Samantha Thavasa Japan Limited (2011) *Trend Micro (2010-2011) *ABC MART (2010) *Shōgakukan Cancam (2010) Videos Musicales *back number - Watagashi / わたがし (2012) *Nerdhead - Tomorrow feat.hiroko from Mihimaru GT (2012) *Cliff Edge - Endless Tears feat.Maiko Nakamura (2011) *moumoon - YAY (2010) Premios *'2009 1st Tokyo Supermodel Contest''' Curiosidades *'Educación:' **CHIKUSHI JOGAKUEN College **Universidad de Meiji (graduada de facultad de Agricultura, departamento de Ciencias de la Vida). *'Aficiones:' Leer mangas, ver dibujos animados y tomar fotos. *'Habilidades:' El tenis y la pintura. *Su abuelo es maestro biológo en una escuela. *En 2014, se graduó de la Universidad de Meiji donde estudió ciencias de la vida. *Comenzó su carrera como modelo exclusivo para la revista de moda femenina CanCam en 2009. *Se graduó como modelo exclusivo de la revista CanCam el 22 de julio de 2017. Enlaces *Perfil (Incent Group) *Blog Oficial (LINE) *Blog Oficial (ameba) *Instagram Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Yamamoto Mizuki.jpg Yamamoto Mizuki 2.jpg Yamamoto Mizuki 3.jpg Yamamoto Mizuki 4.jpg Yamamoto Mizuki 5.jpg Yamamoto Mizuki 6.jpg Yamamoto Mizuki 7.jpg Yamamoto Mizuki 8.jpg Categoría:INCENT Categoría:JModelo Categoría:JActriz